Red Diamond
by cholericGrowler
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara and you can't help but reflect on your precious moirail.


You look down at him and revel in the sight of your life's most precious little miracle. The round face that gives the illusion of a younger troll, although you all up and know better than to be fooled by that. His ever-present scowl plastered onto his motherfucking face—and no matter how much you try to smooth over those wicked creases caused by worry and anger, it eventually reverts to that little adorable wrinkle and set of pouty lips you love so motherfucking much. The small, rounded horns that peek out from the bitchtits mess of ebony hair. So sensitive and so, so precious to you that sometimes you all up can't help but stare at times. And touch just to see that wonderful motherfucking shade on his face.

Those shocking cherry red eyes of his, the color of cuprite. Of the brightest motherfucking magma and the sweetest of your favorite frosty brew. You are shocked into awed silence every time you see them, ever since he began to mature and his beautiful hue slowly, gradually, started to show its miraculous red self in his sharp gaze.

Those things are the miracles you cherish about your most beloved of motherfucking diamonds.

Your red diamond. The most important of anything in your life. It's borderline sacrilegious of you to think of anything higher than the motherfucking mirthful messiahs but you can't help but admit he's become your own personal messiah. Shouting and self-loathing and all. The vengeful saint; the one who motherfucking saved you from the demons that crawl up your support column like a motherfucking slitherbeast, whispering macabre things to you.

You don't know how a little miracle all up and came to you so perfectly, it's a motherfucking godsend he's here. He keeps the voices get their chill on better than any pie, than any wicked swill all up in you and you can't help but revel in the silence.

It truly is a miracle.

But every miracle has its motherfucking imperfections, and your most precious of diamonds is no exception. Sometimes you see dark cracks forming on that red diamond and you all up and want to smooth them out to clear, beautiful wholeness. Despite that hard bitchtits rock you so depend on you know how brittle the middle truly is, how fragile your little crab is.

You just want him to all up and be a happy motherfucker, so you shoosh the most unwelcome of mutterings and blackest of words to his wonderful self. It's painful to watch him try to hide, to put up so many goddamn walls that not even the messiahs could all up and break them. You can wait for him to open the gate for you as you knock, knock, knock, so motherfucking gently, and it all up and coaxes him to open the gate to let you in, eventually.

You know him to be a sensitive fucker and you get that. You pet his head until his own demons stop hounding him like a rabid barkbeast all up and getting its noise on up a vertical leaf fucker. This pale brother of yours, so priceless to you it hurts, trusts you so completely with his fragile pan that it makes your blood pusher swell with every small smile and purr. It's the best fucking reward when he finally, _finally_ , lets out that torrent of wicked shit words that all up and cloud his brain like the smoke from his burning hot red blood. That miracle all up in his veins troubling that colorful pan of his, and getting all sorts of harshwhimsies that you can motherfucking get your understanding on about.

Your diamond, despite the harsh motherfucking mask he puts on to protect himself, is the sweetest and softest little fucker you all up and have the pleasure of getting your knowing on. The miracles that all up and spill from that beautiful mouth of his is the best music you've heard, and you know that's blasphemy, but so is harming your most reddest of bros and you will all up and paint the motherfucking walls with the blood of any motherfucker that all up and does the most worst of any taboos.

He is yours.

Your sweetest palemate, with his fiery eyes and wicked words, is the most cardinal of miracles and you will club any unworthy brother that all up and tries to touch the wrong way, whether it be all up and getting dark intentions or trying to get red for your diamond brother.

You don't all up and understand this, but that's the miracle of it. He doesn't seem to get his minding on to your protective shit but maybe it's because he all up and doesn't have his knowing on to what you want. Your sweet crab's naivety is the cutest motherfucking thing, but you'd be lying if you want him to get his noticing on to what you yourself don't even motherfucking know. Your blood pumper all up as gets its pity on more and more each time you motherfucking see him break. You pick up each piece with care and put them back to perfection and there's a wicked aching to do more than an occasional pet or peck.

You might all up and pity him more than you thought, but that's okay. This little miracle of yours is all up and what you need and nothing more. He truly is your red diamond, turning into pink sugar from his sweet, motherfucking miraculous cherry red that mixes oh-so-well with the palest of wicked sweets, of the clearest diamonds.

Maybe he'll all up and like the better taste of this motherfucking pink candy and let a little of his color into your diamond. Let the two of you get even closer until you're all up and one motherfucking being. Until your colors mix into that miraculous pink and you're holding him safe from those wicked thoughts, and he chases away the chuckling of motherfucking voodoos that all up and plagues your thinkpan like friendship, but all in the most harshest of ways that you all up and won't get your agreeing on to.

He'll be safe, and yours, and red, and so fucking hot like the motherfucking Alternian sun. You'll happily accept the burns on your chill skin to keep him happy, and you know that he'll accept the bites from your frosty hue. That what makes him all the more pitiable, that no motherfucking what, he'll stay. And you'll do the same. Your palest of mates and maybe something more, so motherfucking wonderful it's a miracle that he all up and is with your bad self so fiercely it makes your blood race. You adore this diamond, so red and so vibrant.

So motherfucking precious. And he's your little miracle, your Karkat.


End file.
